May 2000 CC
' MAY ' CAERN/WYLD ---------- In Joseph's absence, Robert has asked Megan to perform the duties of Gatekeeper. A Wendigo kinfolk, female, arrived at the Farmhouse midway through May looking for Joseph, and there are rumors that she's staying just off the bawn up on Two Eagle's Bluff. Anyone who closely monitored the wolves in WWNP in the last few weeks noticed a strange disturbance in the Green pack's behavior. Something spooked them, but it's not entirely evident what it was. They seemed to be avoiding the central part of their territory in the northern forest of WWNP. Pack Ouroboros has occupied much of their time dealing with a fetish brought by John Talldeer of the Uktena from Western Eye. After a number of spirit conversations, including a summoning gone wrong that called in a fifteen-foot bat spirit that tried to carry Quiet off, the pack finally broke the fetish. With the help of pack Edge, they subdued the ouroboros spirit that sprang out and rebound it. Less than a week later, the entire pack left on a moonbridge. Several of them made open hints about the danger of their journey, though only a few know they followed the path to Erebus. The Gauntlet continues to pain those that pass through. If asked before her departure, Andrea can only say that the true cause has not been found. Some are supposing that the Realm and the Umbra are drawing further apart. Some controversy over a crazy human in Wolf Woods sprung up between Mountain's Peak and Rides-Fire. Mountain's Peak's pack, Obsidian Wind, was also involved. Rumors of the final resolution haven't made it around yet. CITY ---- The Black Fury kinfolk, Jenny, gave birth to a baby girl named Angela Marie. Derrick's wife, Katrikki, and the Bone Gnawer Kinfolk, Drew, both had babies as well. Word slowly spreads from some of the upper-ranked Garou. Blights are appearing again in the city. The power plant again teeters on the edge, but the hospital, the municipal dump and the sewers also show the signs. Rumor has it that Signe is rallying an attack on the power plant. PEOPLE ------ Word started spreading at the beginning of the month that the Wendigo theurge, Joseph Soulcatcher, went away on a vision quest which was only supposed to keep him a few days, but did not return when he should have. A Rite of Questing Stone performed by Megan failed to detect any sign of him, which she has been saying means either that it failed, he is too far away for the spirits to find him, or 'he's no longer Joseph', a conclusion conveyed with some amount of dread. Joseph's disappearance has become more obvious as the Wendigo continued not to come back. Those that investigated have found that it has something to do with a vision quest and the Wendigo Homeland. Of those that remain at the Wheel, Sepdet is rumored to know the most. After almost three months of skulking, wandering and shameless intrusions, Sebastian has come forward made his existence formally known to the local Garou. Following a howl at the edges of the Caern and the subsequent meeting with the now disappeared Gatekeeper Joseph Soulcatcher and other members of the Sept, he has been granted access to the outer bawn lands. Despite this, he has yet to earn the respect and acceptance of those in higher stations. Sepdet has been heard in the caern talking or consulting with the Ritemistress about various ominous visions, connected with some sort of rending in the umbra or massive explosion, which may signal the destruction of a caern or node. But it seems to be discreet inquiries about Seattle and other nearby caerns. A new Fury theurge arrived from the Greek caern Heart of Mysteries, on the Island of Samothrace, via moonbridge, and has offered Chiminage to the Warder. The young Uktena, Duane Calls-the-Flame, quietly returned after an absence of more than several months. This is the second such disappearance in just over a year and, just like last time, he has offered no explanation. The Bone Gnawer Mosh, who deserted with packmates Becca and Matt a few years back, has returned. Now he's known as Little Tim Tooth-Breaker, and he's abandoned some of his coarse punk-rock attitude -- he says he's here to help the tribe rather than just beat cubs and get drunk. Dante Leaves-His-Past of the Children of Gaia has been seemingly mute for some weeks. If curious, some have been able to find out that it has something to do with his new totem: Owl. PACKS ----- Whispers' totem, a fixture of the bawn, has vanished. A new pack formed called Obsidian Wind. Megan sent word out towards the beginning of the month of trying to pull together a pack dedicated to investigating the "weird shit" which didn't fall within other pack's interests or territories. Anyone interested should contact her, Get of Fenris and Shadow Lord need not apply. A new pack has formed consisting of Brian, Dante, Seeker and Duncan. The pack is calling itself Night's Talons and it has successfully gained Owl's patronage. The totem quest apparently left Dante at least temporarily mute. Night's Talons has claimed the part of Kent Crossing north of Highway 22 and the area south of Escrowe Farm, west of Sunrise Road, east of the Columbia River and north of Highway 22. Vigilant Rampart has added a new member. The Warder, Robert Peacekeeper, now leads under Wyvern. The children of Uktena also have a new member. Jewel Seeks-the-Dead of the Fianna has joined Ouroboros, after some test in the Dream realm. Other than teaching cubs, Dreamrunners has been crippled lately by upheaval around the packmember Derrick Falcon's-Wing-Leads-By-Example. CUBS ---- The Fianna and Bone Gnawers had an influx of cubs at the beginning of the month. In addition to the theurge, Luke, who appeared in April, the Fianna also found two philodox cubs, Matt and Layne. The Gnawers dropped off an ahroun cub, Pete Barlow Junior and a ragabash, Joey, at the Farmhouse. Little Bear returned successful from his Rite of Passage, but his tribemate Circles has still not yet made it back from northern Canada. Where he is is anyone's guess, but its rumored he took the Umbral path home. With Joseph gone, he's still a cub. The Fianna cub, Desiree, died undergoing her test for her Rite of Passage. The Stargazers have a new cub, Stephen Runs-Far, who's living in Dreamrunners territory with his teacher Rides-Fire. Carson of the Children of Gaia has also been staying there, also learning under the children of Unicorn. The Children of Gaia have another cub, named Talya Golden-Heart. Her teacher seems to be some matter of question. Most people report Dante is, but some say that Nightflash or Adam is her current instructor. Though many profess not to believe it, Carma has passed her Rite of Passage from the Children of Gaia and has been given the name Homefinder. Her rite apparently had something to do with problems the local cougar spirits--brought in by the Cougar pack several years ago--were having. CHALLENGES ---------- Word is that Megan and Adam settled their differences stemming from their public disagreement over Derrick's punishment outside a formal Challenge. Owen apparently rescinded his challenge to Robert. Brian and Derrick conducted their challenge, combat until death or submission. The battle was fiercer and bloodier than expected, but Derrick eventually lost to the adren ahroun. Dreamrunners now waits for Derrick's Satire. Rumor is that he plans to leave with his wife and new baby after the ritual. DEATHS ------ The Fianna cub Desiree died on her Rite of Passage. MOOT ---- A gathering of many of the Children of Gaia and their kin occurred at the farmhouse recently. The moot didn't progress very far before Natasha Wields-the-Word of the Shadow Lords, of the former caern Last Days, came with the grim news of her caern's fall. Andrea especially seemed upset by the news, probably over-affected by the recently-full moon. The kinfolk left as the Garou grappled with the news, and the moot accomplished little other than widescale introductions. Category:Caern Convo